This description relates to prediction engines.
Electronic exchanges, including online auctions, have proliferated along with the Internet. These electronic exchanges aim to provide a high degree of trading efficiency by bringing together a large number of buyers and sellers. Such centralized exchanges are focused on directly matching the bids/offers of buyers and sellers, and may not recognize or account for pre-existing relationships or agreements with other exchanges or between parties to the transaction, such as between (i) buyers and sellers, (ii) intermediaries (e.g., brokers, which may be a buyer or seller), or (iii) buyers or sellers and intermediaries.
The proliferation of Internet activity has also generated tremendous growth for advertising on the Internet. Typically, advertisers (i.e., buyers of ad space) and online publishers (sellers of ad space) have agreements with one or more advertising networks (ad networks), which provide for serving an advertiser's banner or ad across multiple publishers, and concomitantly provide for each publisher having access to a large number of advertisers. Ad networks (which may also manage payment and reporting) may also attempt to target certain Internet users with particular advertisements to increase the likelihood that the user will take an action with respect to the ad. From an advertiser's perspective, effective targeting is important for achieving a high return on investment (ROI).
Online advertising markets display inefficiencies when buyers and sellers are unable to transact. For instance, although a publisher may be subscribed to many ad networks, and one or more of those ad networks may transact inventory with other ad networks, only one of the ad networks to which the publisher is subscribed will be involved in selling (e.g., auctioning) a given ad space for the publisher. The publisher, or a gatekeeper used by the publisher, selects or prioritizes which ad network (or advertiser having a direct agreement with the publisher) will serve the impression for a given ad request. Thus, the number of buyers for a given ad request is limited and, similarly, advertisers have limited access to ad requests.